harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ucieczka Gellerta Grindelwalda
'''Ucieczka Gellerta Grindelwalda' (ang. Gellert Grindelwald's escape) — wydarzenie, podczas którego czarnoksiężnik, Gellert Grindelwald odzyskał wolność po tym jak został uwięziony przez Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Pomógł mu w tym czarodziej Abernathy, który wcześniej zamienił się z Gellertem dzięki zmianie wyglądu. Ucieczki dokonano w trakcie przeniesienia fałszywego Grindelwalda z Nowego Jorku do Europy. Gdy Abernathy został zabrany z siedziby Kongresu latającym powozem, zaprzęganym przez testrale, prawdziwy czarnoksiężnik dzięki wcześniejszej zamianie zdołał przejąć pojazd, zanim ten opuścił miasto. Tło Globalna wojna czarodziejów mały|lewo|Grindelwald pod postacią Gravesa podczas spotkania z Credencem. W latach 20. XX wieku Gellert Grindelwald dokonał przynajmniej kilku ataków w Europie, co mogło doprowadzić do ujawnienia magicznego świata przed mugolami. Czarodziejskie władze podjęły działania przeciwko Grindelwaldowi, ale zdołał im uciec i zniknął. W czasie ukrywania się, około 1926 roku czaroksiężnik udał się do Nowego Jorku, by odnaleźć tam Obskurodziciela, którego zobaczył w przepowiedni i skorzystać z mocy obskurusa. W tym celu podszył się pod amerykańskiego aurora, Perciwala Gravesa i zinfiltrował Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Do pomocy w poszukiwaniach zmobilizował znalezionego w mieście chłopca, Credence'a Barebone'a, któremu obiecał, że nauczy go magii. Było to jednak kłamstwo, ponieważ Grindelwald uważał chłopca za charłaka. Uwięzienie mały|225px|Zdemaskowany Grindelwald. 7 grudnia 1926 gdy czarnoksiężnik uznał, że znalazł obskurodziciela w osobie Modesty Barebone, ujawnił Credence'owi swoje oszustwo. Okazało się wtedy, że to własnie chłopiec był obskurodzicielem i zdenerwowany z powodu kłamstwa obudził w sobie obskurusa, który spowodował liczne straty w Nowym Jorku. Zainterweniowała wtedy Serafina Picquery, będąca przewodniczącą MACUSy. Na jej zlecenie aurorzy mieli zabić obskurodziciela. Gellert korzystając z tożsamości Gravesa próbował ich powstrzymać, ale nie przyjęli jego rozkazów i zniszczyli ciało Credence'a. Gdy czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się, że zrobili to na polecenie przewodniczącej natychmiast ją zaatakował. Został jednak powstrzymany przez przebywającego w tym czasie w mieście Newtona Skamandera, który umożliwił aurorm schwytanie Grindelwalda''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). Czarnoksiężnik został uwięziony w celi w Woolworth Building, gdzie mieściła się siedziba MACUSy. Rzucono na niego wiele zaklęć aby go powstrzymać przed ucieczkąFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 3, a do krzesła, na którym go posadzono przykuto czupakabręFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 2. Przygotowania do ucieczki i przeniesienie mały|lewo|Cela czarnoksieżnika. Przebywając w wiezieniu mimo licznych zabezpieczeń Grindelwald nadal był niebezpieczny, ponieważ potrafił wykorzystywać słowa do wywierania presji na strażnikach. Z tego powodu trzykrotnie zmieniono pilnujących go czarodziejów. Zdołał także zdobyć sympatię towarzyszącej mu czupakabry i prawdopodobnie to on nadał stworzeniu imię AntonioFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 15. Czwartym strażnikiem został Abernathy, którego czarnoksiężnik przeciągnął na swoją stronę i przekonał do pomocy w ucieczce. W tym celu Abernathy zamienił się z więźniem. Jakiś czas po tym zdecydowano by Grindelwaldowi odciąć język, by nie mógł wpływać na nikogo poprzez słowa. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że pozbawili języka Abernathy'egoFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 9, który przyjął wygląd czarnoksiężnika. mały|225px|Przeniesienie. Pół roku od uwiezienia Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów zdecydowała, że Grindelwald musi odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie i zostać przeniesiony do Europy, mimo że Serafina Picquery wolała by pozostał w Nowym Jorku. Przeniesienie miało być dokonane za pomocą latającego powozu ciągniętego przez testrale i chronionego przez grupę aurorów na miotłach. Przybył także do miasta pracownik Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Rudolph Spielman, który wraz z Serafiną uczestniczył w przetransportowaniu fałszywego Grindelwalda na górne piętra Woolworth Building, gdzie umieszczono go w powozie. Pojawił się wtedy prawdziwy czarnoksiężnik, pod postacią Abernathy'ego i przekazał Spielmanowi przedmioty znalezione w rzeczach więźnia: fiolkę z paktem krwiFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 119 i pudełko z różdżką (w rzeczywistości w środku ukryty został AntonioFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 11). Po tym Rudolph wsiadł do powozu w towarzystwie dwóch aurorów i eskortowani przez czarodziejów na miotłach ruszyli w kierunku Europy. Przebieg ucieczki mały|lewo|225px|Abernathy po powrocie do własnego wyglądu. Chwilę po odlocie powozu prawdziwy Grindelwald teleportował się pod lecący pojazd. Po złapaniu się podwozia przyjął swój wygląd i to samo stało się Abernathym w środku, wtedy czarnoksiężnik przeniósł się na dach i korzystając z Czarnej Różdżki zmienił wodze powozu w węże, które zaatakowały trzymającego je aurora i spowodowały jego upadek. Następnie drugi auror siedzący z przodu został zrzucony przez napastnika w taki sposób by pociągnąć za sobą również dwójkę czarodziejów trzymających się tyłu pojazdu. mały|225px|Grindelwald atakuje aurorów. Gdy Grindelwald miał już pod kontrolą pojazd, zaczarował różdżki aurorów znajdujących się w środku by zwróciły się przeciw właścicielom, a różdżkę Spielmana zniszczył zmuszając go do sięgnięcia do pudełka. Znajdująca się w środku czupakabra zaatakowała go, a Abernathy natychmiast ruszył w jej ślady, by złapać fiolkę z paktem krwi, przez co doszło do walki wewnątrz pojazdu. mały|lewo|225px|Czupakabra Antonio i Abernathy z fiolką w ustach, pod wodą. Gwindewald sterując ciągnące ich testrale zbliżył się do rzeki HudsonFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 12 i gdy znalazł się nad jej powierzchnią spowodował napełnienie się wnętrza pojazdu wodą. Następnie uniósł się wysoko w chmury i wywołał liczne błyskawice, które po kolei strąciły ścigających go aurorów na miotłach. Gdy już został sam przeszedł na bok powozu wyważył drzwi a wypływająca woda pociągnęła za sobą obu aurorów. Czarnoksiężnik po wejściu do środka odebrał od Abernathy'ego fiolkę (gdy wnętrz wypełnione było wodą Abernathy zdodałał złapać ją w usta) i wyczarował mu nowy, rozdwojony język za pomoc w ucieczce. Po tym odciągnął od Spielmana czupakabrę, która zaczęła się o niego z sympatia ocierać. Mimo to wyrzucił ją na zewnątrz, a po tym robi to samo ze Spielmanem, za którym wyrzuca różdżkę. Czarodziej w locie zdołał ją złapać, dzięki czemu wstrzymał upadek tuż przed wpadnięciem do wody. mały|225px|Skradziony powóz odlatuje w stronę Europy. Grindelwald i Abernathy po pokonaniu wszystkich przeciwników ruszyli powozem do EuropyFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, sceny od 6 do 16. Skutki Gdy Grindelwald powrócił do Europy odnalazł swoją armię, do której dołączył Abernathy. Jakiś czas po ucieczce trafili do Paryża, gdzie założyli swoją kryjówkę. Na terenie miasta przebywał także Credence Barebone, który zdołał jednak przeżyć atak aurorów i wyruszył w podróż by poznać swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Gellert ponownie próbował go przeciągnąć swoją stronę. Po ucieczce czarnoksiężnika czarodziejskie władze ponownie skupiły się na tym by go schwytać. Przedstawiciele Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii próbowali przekonać Albusa Dumbledore'a, by stanął do walki z Gridelwaldem. Albus jednak złożył z Gellertem pakt krwi, zgodnie z którym nie mogli ze sobą walczyć, dlatego musiał odmówić. W tajemnicy przed nimi namawiał jednak Newtona Skamandera do tego by wyruszył do Paryża, odnalazł Credence'a. mały|lewo|225px|Spotkanie w mauzoleum. W trakcie pobytu w stolicy Francji Grindelwald ze swoimi poplecznikami zorganizował spotkanie w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange'ów. W trakcie wydarzenia czarnoksiężnik wygłosił mowę na temat ukrywania się przed mugolami, nawoływał do ujawnienia świata magii i pokazał wizję okrucieństw jakie przyniesie II wojna światowa. Na zgromadzeniu pojawili się także aurorzy przez co doszło do starcia. W jego skutek Grindelwald uciekł wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami oraz Credencem, który przyłączył się do niego, tak samo jak Queenie Goldstein. Znajdujący się tam także Newton zdołał w trakcie spotkania zdobyć fiolkę z paktem krwi, ukradzioną Gellertowi przez jego nieśmiałka. Dzięki temu przedmiot trafił w ręce Dumbledore'a. Ciekawostki * Wyrzucenie czupakabry Antonio przez Grindelwalda może być związane ze słowami, które Albus Dumbledore wypowiedział, gdy dowiedział się o ukradnięciu fiolki z paktem krwi przez niuchacza: „Grindelwald nie rozumie możliwości stworzeń, które uważa za zbyt proste”. * Udział Abernathy'ego w ucieczce Grindelwalda przypomina udział Petera Pettigrew we wskrzeszeniu Voldemorta. Oboje byli zwolennikami czarnoksiężników (Grindelwalda i Voldemorta) i pomogli im w ich powrocie. W tym celu poświecili część ciała (Abernathy jązyk, a Peter dłoń), która została im odczarowana przez ich panów, za to, że im pomogli''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). * Według scenariusza rzeka, nad którą lecieli to rzeka Hudson, która znajduje się na zachód od Woolworth Building, podczas gdy zmierzali do Europy, wiec powinni zmierzać na wschód. Odwrotna sytuacja pojawiła się w filmie ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, w jednej z końcowych scen, gdy Gromoptak, Frank odleciał z Nowego Jorku do Arizony (znajdującej się na zachód od miasta), ale poleciał na wschód (w stronę wschodzącego słońca). * Zaklęcie, którego Grindelwald użył do napełnienia powozu wodą przypominało czar użyty przez Albusa Dumbledore'a w filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, podczas pojedynku z Voldemortem. Oba zaklęcia pozwalały kontrolować wodę, a w trakcie użycia z końca różdżki wydobywało się blade światło. Ponadto w obu przypadkach zaklęcie wykorzystano do zalania przeciwników wodą i użyto do tego Czarnej Różdżki. Za kulisami * W filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda tuż przed zbliżeniem się do powierzchni rzeki i napełnieniem powozu wodą Grindelwald przeleciał pod mostem. Oznacza to, że w filmie nie mogła to być rzeka Hudson, ponieważ jedyny, łączący jej brzegi most, znajdujący się w Nowym Jorku to Most Waszyngtona, którego budowa rozpoczęła się dopiero w październiku 1927 roku. Most pod którym przeleciał Grindelwald przypominał Most Brookliński, wiec rzeką tą mogła być East River. * Według scenariusza Grindelwald wyrzucił Spielmana za pomocą magii. W filmie za to zrobił to własnoręcznie, a Spielman zdołał jeszcze chwycić się czarnoksiężnika za rękę i trzymał się aż do momentu gdy Gellert wyrzucił trzymaną przez siebie różdżkę. * mały|225px|Zastaw „75951 Grindelwald's Escape”. Powstał zestaw z serii LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta, o nazwie „75951 Grindelwald's Escape”, przedstawiający powóz ciągnięty przez testrala, zbudowany z kloców LEGO. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Gellert Grindelwald's escape